Many patients have problem to remember when to take or if they have taken their tablets or medicaments. It can also be difficult to remember at what time the last tablet was taken. It is, for many medicines, important to take them at regular time intervals. In some cases, for example heart medicines or insulin, it can even be lifesaving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,474 describes a device for storing and periodically announcing the time for removal of drug doses. Each drug dose that is taken is registered by a system that is electrically connected to each blister cavity.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,474 has electrical circuits printed on the blister, which when broken indicates that a tablet has been dispensed. This makes the solution very complicated and expensive to produce.
Thus, there is a need for more simple and cost efficient device to monitor dispense of tablets or medicaments and especially one that can be used for many blisters.